1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for establishing a wireless communications connection and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for establishing a wireless communications connection by using biometric information of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in wireless communications technology have facilitated wireless connection of various devices for exchanging information. Connection of wireless communications devices requires a specific user input requesting the connection. For example, a password is entered if a security level for the connection is high while an authentication input of the user is used if the security level is not so high.
Meanwhile, sensor technologies allow collection of biometric information of users by use of small-sized sensors. Collected biometric information for each user has unique characteristics. There is a trend toward researching security and authentication technologies utilizing the biometric information that shows the unique characteristics.
Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for establishing a wireless communications connection utilizing the biometric information of the user.